


Back Door Man

by foxtales



Category: The Grand Tour (TV) RPF, Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Angst, Jeremy Clarkson Being A Prick, Pining, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22422001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxtales/pseuds/foxtales
Summary: James is upset. Richard wants to help his mate.
Relationships: Richard Hammond/James May
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in 2008 as comment fic to bolster giddy_london while she was stuck in term paper hell. This has been lovingly combed through by dicorvo and giddy_london. Thanks, ladies, y'all are the best. That being said, I am a compulsive tinkerer so any and all mistakes are my own.
> 
> Title from the song by Sarah McLachlan.

James shivered in the late afternoon chill. His hands shook as he lit a cigarette, but it wasn't entirely due to the weather. He wasn't usually the first outside for a smoke, but today there were extenuating circumstances. Today, Jeremy had gone just that bit too far and James had been lucky to escape before his gentleman's facade had fallen completely; Clarkson was nothing if not relentless once he'd realized he'd scored a direct hit.

James took a deep drag, concentrating on corralling the anger and disappointment as he exhaled slowly. There wasn't anything to be done on either count, really. Jeremy wasn't going to change and Richard wasn't going to suddenly realize how James truly felt and reciprocate those feelings.

***

Richard watched James flee - that wasn't a word usually associated with May, but there really was no other word for it - the set before turning back to Jeremy, who was already engaged in conversation with the director. Richard knew better than to point out to Clarkson that he might've actually made May angry - it would only get worse for James if Jez's attention was directed toward him again - so he left well enough alone and wandered off to find his mate.

He found James round the back of the hangar, a fag in one hand, the other hand tapping unknown melodies out on his denim-clad thigh. He really was upset, then. Richard walked up to him, wondering if he should ask May if he was all right or just continue the day from here and not talk about what had happened inside. James looked at him, his gaze cool and seemingly composed. That decided that, then.

"Give us a drag."

***

James handed it over, trying not to flinch as their fingers brushed during the exchange. He had to look away as Richard took a deep pull, lips tight around the filter, eyes half closing as he inhaled.

Hammond nudged his arm and held the fag back out to him. He took it wordlessly, lifted it to his lips and sucked deeply, hoping he might somehow taste Richard there. Ridiculous, yes, but James figured that since sharing cigarettes was the closest to Hammond's mouth that he was ever going to get, he may as well take the opportunity.

***

Richard could tell there was definitely something off with James, just as he could tell that James didn't want to discuss it. He watched May savour the last pull before dropping the spent fag and grinding it under his shoe.

"May--"

"Don't worry yourself, Hammond," James replied evenly as he took another out of the box. "Clarkson will live to taunt us another day."

Richard snorted and accepted the fag when James held it out to him. His mate was turning something over in that mysterious brain of his and Hammond wouldn't know what it was until May was ready to tell him. He passed the fag back and decided to watch James a bit closer for awhile. Figuring out what was bothering James. How hard could it be?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for my 2009 timestamp writing meme. The prompt was for five hours after "Back Door Man".

Filming is now over and James wanders toward the car park, feeling lonely and silly about it. He'd turned down an invitation to the pub with the team, so it's his own fault. He sighs then, unable to lie to himself. He's lonely in a way that has fuck all to do with having people around him; it's all down to what he doesn't--can never--have, namely Richard Hammond. James blinks as he sees that Hammond is sitting on the bonnet of his Panda, certain it's a figment of his imagination. Three blinks later, Hammond is still there, and James has no idea what to do.

*

Richard had known something was still wrong when James had turned down the pub offer. He'd turned it down as well and had come to James' Panda to wait.

He was on his second fag as James came round the corner, his gait slowing as he caught sight of Richard sat on his car.

"May."

"Hammond."

"Didn't feel like shouting a round tonight, eh?"

"I've got better at home," James says, a faint smirk touching his lips.

Richard jumped at it. "I'll meet you at yours, then." He slid off the bonnet and walked quickly to his Porsche whilst James was probably still trying to think of a polite way to tell him to fuck off. He got in and revved the engine as he heard James calling his name, pretending he couldn't hear. He ignored the mobile when it rang in with James' name on the I.D. screen. He was going to make sure James was all right one way or another. He would not be put off this time.


End file.
